


Fate Brings Us Back Again.

by LarrysIdentity



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:12:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarrysIdentity/pseuds/LarrysIdentity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt was given to me by @aasann711</p>
<p>I was kinda thinking that they were best friends when they were younger, grew apart, and now find themselves as next door neighbors. Smutty is always good as well as fluff. </p>
<p>Yep I'm using her prompt as my Summary... Sorry guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate Brings Us Back Again.

Harry POV

Finally! That’s all I can say, finally the old crabby couple moved out from next door! I couldn’t care less who moves in now but thank god they’re gone, they were most certainly annoying and I was so over them. I should probably go say hello to my new neighbour, maybe later today. I quickly turn up the music and clean up my flat, it’s looking like a tip these days.

I blame the state of the house on Niall,Liam and Zayn they are always camping out at my place and going to parties every night it has side-tracked me from cleaning the house. I shouldn’t complain at least I have amazing friends, they will never be as good as my childhood friends I mean I had one loyal friend and mum always compares Nial,Liam and Zayn to him. Apparently we spent our whole childhood together and we were really close but I don’t fully remember my childhood because after being abused from my father I tried to block most of it out.

But hey I will always remember this song from my childhood, oh my god this makes me feel so old. “I’m Blue da ba dee, da ba dai, da ba dee, da ba dai” sang along to Blue da ba dee by Eiffel 65. I began dancing subconsciously and singing man it feels good to just enjoy my own company. I spun around and caught someone looking through the window next door. Thankfully we are far enough away I can’t see his expressions but I waved carefully before ducking down and cracking up, god the new neighbour caught me dancing and probably heard my singing. Now I feel internally awkward.

Hopefully the neighbour isn’t anyone important so it won’t matter if they never see my face after that little well uh episode. Oh my god I feel myself going red, how does that happen to me? I carry on cleaning my flat reaching the afternoon and I begin my dinner plans. I am thinking spaghetti bolognaise, I grab out the noodles and all the ingredients for my sauce. I then rummage through the fridge trying to find the mince. I groan realizing I had used it the other night to make tacos.

Fuck! I ran my hands through my curls and grunt while grabbing my car keys, wallet and phone as I lock the door and stroll down the driveway to where my car is parked. I hum quietly to pass time till I make it to my car. I was just minding my own business, SMACK! I felt myself falling backwards but instead of the pain of hitting the concrete I fell into someone’s arms. I was then put back on my feet and I opened my arms to thank the stranger who caught me. But before I could say anything I was mesmerised by those big blue eyes. My breath caught in my throat, Memories flash through my mind, my childhood friend Louis I think was his name had eyes like that.

“Well thank you so much for uh catching me back there” I smile at the guy and take in his features. His brown flushed to the side brown hair, his blue eyes and those lips. God damn those lips and I mean his facial features are just perfect, holy shit. “Uh Harry? Is that you?” I shook my head and then turned my attention to the pretty boy in front of me who had spoken. “Sorry, what?” he looked at me again. “Oh maybe I have the wrong person, my best friend well uh a while ago looked just like you. Sorry for bothering you” I looked at him again, he seems seriously familiar. I began walking but turned around again. “Oh my god. Louis Tomlinson?” My head was screaming his name oh my god. He looks like Louis my best friend till I was 12 and we had to move away.

“Harry? Harry Styles?” I didn’t let him finish I ran up to him pulling him in for a hug. “It’s you!” I took in his smell, smells just like he did 9 years ago. “Harry!” Louis relaxed in my arms. “Oh my god Louis! BooBear! I missed you!” I buried my head in his neck just not believing my best friend of 13 years was in my arms after all this time.

“You even remember my nickname god dammit” I just chuckled not releasing him from my arms. This boy in my arms was the first person I ever had a crush on, my first kiss. Yes Louis kissed me because I was too embarrassed because my girlfriend texted me when I was 12 asking if she could kiss me on the date, and I said yes but didn’t know how to kiss a girl, so Louis kissed me just trying to teach me. I chuckled at myself while all the memories came flooding back.

“Oh haz, god I missed you so much” Louis kissed my forehead just like he used to. “I missed you too BooBear” We both sounded like little kids but in fact whenever we were together we acted so immature. I couldn’t bring myself to walk away. “How about we go back to my place and grab some dinner?” I chuckled. “Since when can you cook?”

“Since you left I got into cooking to remind myself of you” I can’t believe he said that. “Oh my god you didn’t?” I smiled at him while following him into the property next to mine. SO LOUIS WAS MY NEIGHBOUR! “I did in fact Harry, god I just used to miss you so much” We made it into his flat which was still a little bare as boxes were still everywhere. I just smiled, I can’t even believe this. “Louis are you uh just come here” I pulled Louis into me. “I hope you don’t mind if I do this” I started leaning in to feel his lips on mine. Louis didn’t even second guess me but in fact pulled me closer as our lips crashed together.

My hands trailed to his ass squeezing it lightly. Louis groaned into my mouth as his tongue was taking the challenge of dominating over mine. I don’t even know why I’m making out with my best friend of the same sex that I was crushing on 9 years ago. But I ain’t stopping. My hands trailed up under his shirt slowly pulling it over his head. I just stared at his bare chest man he had gotten fit and seriously fine.

I attached my lips to his neck leaving red forming bites along it. Louis hands were now assisting mine in taking off my shirt. Leaving our top halves exposed. I eyed his pants and slowly pulled his pants and Calvin Kleins off. HOLY SHIT. I have never seen his dick but mmhmm, I bite my lip and with that Louis hands are fumbling with my belt and I was then exposed. I turned around and pinned Louis to the wall crashing my lips to his. Every so often our rock hard members would grind together. I then couldn’t control my sexual frustration and sucked on my fingers before gently placing them at his hole. Louis just nodded as I slipped one in and moving it around, curling it before I slipped another one in scissoring him. “Just get in me already” I was shocked, we hadn’t even spoke about the situation we were in currently but that turned me on even more.

“Lube?” Louis pointed to a bag down from us. I quickly grabbed that slicking up my dick, I didn’t give him time to think before I shoved myself into him. I then realized what I had just done because Louis was whimpering. “Oh god Lou, I’m sorry babe” I gently pecked his lips, Louis legs were around my waist. “You can uh go now” I smiled and then began thrusting in and out trying to spread more love with each pound trying to hit that spot. I knew I had finally got it as Louis whimpers turned into moans and I had mine escaping my mouth without me thinking. I pounded a few more times and felt myself releasing inside him. Louis came quickly afterwards over my chest. I pulled out and we both fell to the ground panting. “Holy shit Louis”

I couldn’t help but laugh, there was no exposing of feelings, no nothing. We just fucked, my childhood and I just got it on. “Well Harry I don’t know what to say but what an amazing welcome gift” I winked at him. “You will be seeing more of me Louis Tomlinson, you are my best friend and my new fuck buddy, don’t you forget who you belong too”

**Author's Note:**

> Well hope you guys enjoyed that crappy short one shot... Anyway Kudos and Comments are always appreciated....
> 
> You can find all my fics and One Shots at @WeHeart1Dxo on wattpad or catch me at @LarrysIdentity on Twitter!!
> 
> Love you all. xx


End file.
